A Year With My Dear Princes
by twinklydaylight
Summary: Ayame left Japan during her childhood days and move abroad. She then came back knowing that her 2 childhood friends are going to study at a school called Saotome Academy. So she enrolled to the same school and faced different things with her dear princes.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Year With My Dear Princes

**Summary: **Ayame Wakahisa, a girl who suffered from Mental disorder(Bipolar) left Japan during her childhood days and move abroad for the sake of being treated into a therapy to be able to control herself from the disorder. She then came back to Japan with the news that her 2 most dearest childhood friends are going to study at a school called Saotome Academy. She then enrolled herself to the same school and experienced different things from the worst to the best during the whole school year together with her dear princes.

**Disclaimer: **Uta No Prince Sama, as well as the places and characters (besides my OC which is Ayame Wakahisa) are not owned by me.

* * *

The sweet smell of spring breeze knocked out the walls of my senses. I've never felt this nostalgic moment after a long time. I looked left and right to see such colorful plants blooming in this beautiful weather. Then I went to catch a glimpse of the early morning sun with each ray that gently awakens my deep seated emotions inside me. The tall buildings, the roads free of enveloping smug and the early risers taking a good morning walk along the sidewalks – these are such good sights to see upon my very first step in my homeland after quite a long time.

I carried my luggage with my right hand and held tightly on my wig with my other hand so that it may not be blown away by the wind. I've worn this short, choppy, layered blonde wig for quite sometime since the time that I adopted another appearance – particularly a boy. It's not that I dislike being a female; it's just that I'm not comfortable with skirts, dresses and any other girly outfits and together with that, I also dislike being treated so differently just because I'm a girl. So I thought about this before and told myself "Why not dress up as a boy? Surely no one would treat you so differently."

_SCREEEEEEECH!_

"Watch it you dumb bastard!" My daydreaming abruptly paused. I turned around to where those unpleasant words came from. And to my surprise, I found myself inches away from a vehicle. A hairy, dark skinned man with a disgusting, scarred face glared to me from behind the dark tinted glass of the vehicle. He seemed to be drunk. "What are you staring at for, dude? Move it!" I held the thin, metallic handle of my trolley. Tighter and tighter, I gripped it with such great force. _Crack! _The handle broke and some of its parts are now tiny and brittle. I wiped the brittle parts off my hands and gave a big sigh. "I deserve no such words, Mister. And if you'll excuse me, I'd be continuing my walk now." I returned the glare back to the man, making him froze in fright of the horrifying sight he probably hasn't seen yet before. Dragging the trolley with the broken handle, I walked away from the unpleasant place. _I guess nothing has really changed in this place after all. I'm home, my beloved Land of the Rising Sun!_

After a long walk, I saw a convenience store on the other side of the road. It looks quite convenient! So I walked across the road and went to get inside the store. I grabbed some snacks and ate all up until I'm no longer hungry. I grabbed my wallet and paid. As I took my new bills of Japanese Yen out of my tiny leather wallet, I caught a glimpse of such a memorable picture of three little kids, a girl and two young boys, giggling and hugging each other. They seemed to be enjoying the moment when the picture was taken that day. I took the picture out of my wallet and looked eagerly on the adorable faces. "We'll finally see each other after a long time, my dear princes." I smiled and pecked a kiss on it. "U-um…e-excuse me, S-sir?" Just then I realized, I wasn't alone and that I'm actually dressed up as a guy. _Oh God, I probably looked like a freaking gay doing that. Damn it! _I gave out an awkward chuckle, got my change and dashed out of the store. I turned from block to block until the store was finally out of sight. "Well, I guess that was close." I sat on an empty bench and took the picture out again. "It's been eight years since then. And I'm already 15 now. Would you still remember me?"

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Hel-"

"Mooooshi, Mooooshi? Is this Miss Wakahisaaaa Aaaaayame?"

"Y-ye-"

"It is I, Shiiining Saotomeee, the Headmasterrrr of Saotome Academyyyy!"

The man on the other line sure has a unique way in pronouncing words, elongating words with such exaggeration. He reminds me of that funny looking guy who's quite popular and has this academy somewhere in this place. What was his name again? Saoe? Sotae? Saotome! Right it was Shining Saotome – wait, if this guy's him, then he must be…

"Mr. Headmaster! Yes! It's me Wakahisa Ayame! What is it that you wanted to say?" I felt jolly and quite hyped up. _This could be it! I can finally get to see them! Hallelujah!_

"Miss Wakahisaaa, I have great news for yooouu! Since you've finallyyy arrived, I've theeennn called someone to pick you uuuuuup! Oh, aaannd I've read the letterrr your parents sent to meee to 'Allow you to wear the Male's uniform'. Weeeell, I'd let yoouu since the Wakahisaaaa Clan is suuuuchh impooortant people. But! With one condition, if sooomeone, aside from the teaaacherrss, will know you are a girllll, then you shall wear the girl's unifooorm compleeeetely with no wigs oooor any other mateeeriaals yooou use."

"EHH? B-bu-"

"No Buts! Oooor elseee you'll get expelled, Miss Wakahisaaaaaa. HOHOHOHOHO! Anywaaaay…don't leave your spoooot, for youuuu will be picked up in that areaaaaa where you aree."

"Eh? But no wigs? Why? Wh-"

_BEEP. BEEP._

"Moshi Moshi? Hello? Mr. Headmaster? Ugh!" I buried my face in my hands, thinking of all the things that could happen to me as I get into that so called 'Saotome Academy'. "Wait, did he just say I'd get to be picked up here?" I murmured to myself. _It's indeed a silly joke, like…how on Earth would he even know where I am? _

And just like a miracle, a limousine parked right in front of me. Out came a beautiful lady with long, pink wavy hair that came straight to me. "Are you Miss Wakahisa?" the lady said. _WAIT._ _She sounds just like a male! Could it be, he's a cross dresser like me? But some females do have deep voices too, you know. So what is he/she really? But this person's a stranger! I shall not be deceived!_

"Miss Wakahisa? Are you alright?"

"Eh? Oh…yes, I'm alright. But who are you?"

"Well then I shall introduce myself. I'm Tsukimiya Ringo. Just call me Ringo-sensei!" The man/woman cooed. "Ringo-sensei, ey? Hmm, who sent you here? And why on Earth shall I believe in you?" I replied as I looked straight into his/her Azure eyes. _Gosh, those eyes are so prett-No! I shouldn't be saying this! This person must be something evil or… something._

"Eto...Mr. Saotome sent me here. He said that I shall go and look for a boy who would probably look like a girl, or should I say a cross dresser in this location 'cause apparently he said that you'd probably be here."

"Ohh, okay. Alright. Sorry for the questions, I was just making sure."

He/She Sook his/her head, "Noo~ It's okay! So, shall we go?"

I stood up in delight. "Well, okay!" So I followed Ringo-sensei into the vehicle and it drove down to the highway of my future – which I hoped to be filled with happiness, luck and success.

"So tell me, Miss Wakahisa," The pink-haired sensei tapped my shoulder and gave me a drink. I can't really decline such kind offers, so I accepted it even though I'm already full. "What was your reason? You know, in deciding to go to Saotome Academy. Did you want to be a great composer or an idol star?" I was taking small sips of the drink until I suddenly stayed still and looked outside the tinted window that is showing the endless streets of Japan…thinking, just thinking on what to reply to that uncomfortable question. "W-well," I placed the half-empty glass down as I tried avoiding an eye-to-eye contact with sensei. "Actually…I had some other personal reasons." _I just can't tell this person my real reason! Like, who would even believe that I'd just go to some strange school to see some people? They'd just think I'm a complete stalker, or a psycho! _

Suddenly I felt something nearing me. It just so weird and uncomfortable! Curious as I have always been, I took a peek and looked up.

"Gah! Sensei!" Pink-haired sensei was so near! I gulped and tried moving away but a strong arm pulled me closer. _He is no woman! T-this person's so strong! A man! That's what he is! But what's with the face? It's so feminine li- _

"Aww, you're so cute when you're nearer! Can I call you Ayame-chan?' My thoughts were interrupted as Ringo-sensei cooed as he examined my face. "Uh, s-sure, sensei." I pushed away and moved much farther away from him.

"I really do want to know more about you, Ayame-chan. So if you ever face problems in the school, just come see me okay?" He gave a warm smile and patted my head. _It's been quite so long since I've had someone pat my head. _I smiled back to him, making his Azure eyes sparkle. "You are sooo cute~!" I just gave a small giggle as he continued pleasing me with those 'cutesy' words.

Then after, the ride didn't seem to be pretty boring anymore. With a nice teacher like him, this school might not be that bad at all!

Minutes passed and finally the vehicle completely halted. I looked outside the tinted glass to see such a picturesque view – a huge building painted with soothing colors that is surrounded by fresh greenery. I stepped out of the vehicle and started twirling around - wearing my brightest smile as to show how I truly am in love with the place.

"Ayame-chan, you really are…" Ringo-sensei sighed as he looked up to me from the inside of the vehicle. He, too, stepped out of the limo – not to accompany me in appreciating the surroundings but instead to take me away from the dreamy place and lead me inside the huge entrance of the school building. _Wow, thanks so much for ruining the moment for me. _I sighed as I took one last look at the greenery from afar and turned around to see Ringo-sensei directing someone to carry my luggage – which currently has a broken handle and some scratched areas due to running far away from that so-called 'convenience store'. The man whom sensei was speaking to seemed to be a student. He's also quite tall and has a fire red color for his hair. And just by judging his outfit, I'm sure he just woke up. _Such a cheerful man… _I thought to myself as I examined how he conversed with Ringo-sensei and finally left with my bag. _My Bag! Oh no! My things, m-my…Damn it! _ I ran after him when suddenly Ringo-sensei grabbed my arm and gave me the 'It's alright' look.

"Are you sure he wouldn't find out?"

"He wouldn't. I told him that you'd be the one to unpack your things. He's just going to put your luggage in your room." He gave me a warm smile and took out a tiny object from his pocket. "And, this is your room key!" He took my hand and placed the shiny key painted with gold on it.

"Wow, it looks nice!" I looked closely at the key – examining the texture, color and tiny designs it has.

"Yes, it's really nice. But you shouldn't lose that! There'd only be two keys: One for the school and one for you. Otoya-kun got the other one but he'll return it to me afterwards."

"Otoya-kun?" I raised a brow and looked curiously into his eyes. "Who is he?"

"Oh, that was the student who brought your luggage to your room awhile ago!" He raised a finger and grinned. "Anyway, I'd better get going! I still have some things to finish before classes start tomorrow. You know…teacher stuffs." Ringo-sensei raised his eyebrows and walked away. "You're on your own now, Ayame-chan~!"

"Eh? B-but I d-"

"It's good to learn things by yourself, you know! And it's Sunday today – you don't need to be in a hurry, just take your time! Just don't forget, you belong in A class!" He waved his hands in the air. "Oh, and classes starts at 8 o'clock~!" and without saying anything else, he disappeared into the darkness.

_Oh crap. This is not right. Sensei didn't even tell me where my room is! And the Classroom! Where the heck would it be in this huge school? And plus, who would even be wide awake this early in a Sunday morning? I'm screwed! I'm screwed! _I held tightly on my key and walked in circles thinking on what to do.

_(__refer to the song __Nanairo No Compass by Tokiya Ichinose for this part_.)

_/Ah… Kimi dake ni todoke_

_Kono kaze no oto yo Feeling heart…_

_Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii_

_Sora wo mite Ah… My sweetest love!_

"T-that song," I paused and walked through the wide hallways, trying to find where that beautiful, heartwarming song came from.

_Blue… aoku kagayaku hoho wo tsutau sono shizuku_

_Rise… shitte ita kai? Asu e no hikari dato_

_It's closer…_ I stepped out of the huge building and found myself in a place I can truly call a wonderland. The wooden benches sitting at the sides of the pathway, the flowers that danced with the cool breeze and the beautiful lake that lies before my eyes… _What a sight this is. _

_Truth… kimi wa tabun ne jibun wo mada yoku shiranai_

_Sono namida wa kitto kimi wo michibiku niji ni naru/_

I heard the sweet song once again – but this time it's felt like it's just beside me. I turned to my right but there was nothing except the colorful flower beds that were properly arranged. So I turned to my left and there my eyes widened. In front of me is a dazzling creature I've never encountered in my entire life. His midnight blue hair, moving together with the cool morning breeze made this sight more breath taking a-

"What are you looking at?" Abruptly, I awakened from my daydream. I blinked my eyes and saw the dazzling creature glaring at me with those sharp blue eyes. "Why are you here?"

I felt my face getting redder and hotter. _Oh God, this is so embarrassing_! "Umm, sorry. I was just-"

"Forget it. There's no point in talking to someone like you." He turned around and walked away.

_He said what? Okay that's it. I can't take this any longer. _"Oi. You," I clenched my teeth – trying to control myself. _No, I shouldn't be doing this. Stay calm, Ayame. Stay Calm. After all, maybe this guy can help you find your way in this school. _

"What?" He stopped and looked at me from behind. I can feel such dark aura around him. _I even called this bastard a dazzling creature. Seriously…_"W-well, it's just that I'm lost and I don't know where the dorms are. So…if it's okay, would you mind helping me get there?"

I heard him mumbling words to himself until finally, he replied. "Fine, just don't walk slowly or else I'll leave you alone."

"O-okay."

I followed him from the back to a pathway designed with colorful stained glasses on the walls. "What a guy. Seriously, if only I didn't try calming myself earlier, I would've probably punched him right on his beautiful face."

"What did you say?" His voice – his cold hearted voice – seemed to notice my murmuring at the back.

"Oh nothing, I was just remembering stuffs I need to do when I get to my room." I rolled my eyes and looked at the scenery outside the stained glasses of the hallway. I remembered those happy times I've spent with those two. My memories are quite foggy but I can never forget that time - that one last time - I've embraced those two kiddos in my own arms.

_THUG!_

"Ow. Wat – "

"We're here."

I looked up and saw doors - a lot of doors. All were painted with gold numbers and were lined up at both sides of the pathway._ How huge could these rooms be?_

"What's your room number?"

"Oh, wait. Let me check." I opened my palm and got the golden key Ringo-sensei gave me. It still amazes me how beautifully decorated the keys is. "It says 273."

"273…273…" We looked from door to door until we finally reached door number 273. As I inserted the key into the key hole, I looked at Mr. Arrogant – which is currently focusing his eyes to the door. _Isn't he supposed to go and leave me now? _I sighed and turn the knob. Slowly, I pushed the door open and took a peek inside.

_Oh dear! The room is so beautiful! The carpet, the bed, the desk! Oh this is clearly what I call a lady's heaven! But what are those boxes on the bed? They're not mine!_

"You don't have a dorm-mate?"

"GAH!" I looked up to see Mr. Arrogant's head popped out of nowhere, examining every single thing in my room. "What the hell are you doing here? YOU PERVERT!" I elbowed him hard in his stomach, making him groan in pain. I quickly closed the door and turned around to see him already kneeling down – rubbing his tummy while cursing such colorful words.

"What the heck was that for?" He cried as he tried getting up. "Stupid! How did I become a pervert? Are you gay or something?"

_Oh God. I really am stupid. When will I ever remember that I'm actually wearing a guy's clothes! I'm so screwed._

"Look, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." I tried helping him up but he just shoved me away and stood all by himself.

"Forget it." He grunted as he walked away. "I just hope you don't get lost and make any other person have bigger problems because of you!"

"I'm really sorry!" I sighed as I looked at him slowly disappearing before me. _I'm really sorry. I hope I'd get to see you around this school once again. And there, I'd finally thank you properly for you effort in helping me get here, Mr. Arrogant._

I stepped inside my room and quietly pushed the door close. I walked towards the boxes on the bed and took a peek on each box. One had my school uniforms: One for the males and one for the females. I picked up the female's uniform and examined it carefully. "Short skirts for females? Please. I'll never wear anything like this! N-E-V-E-R!" I placed down the female uniform and took out the male uniform. "Now this, I am going to love wearing this!" I nodded joyfully as I agreed to my own self. As I took out the things from the other boxes, I found a neatly sealed envelope. I ripped it open and revealed what's inside – a letter.

_Our dearest Ayame,_

_I suppose you've already arrived Japan as you read this. We didn't want you to feel lonely and bored during the whole school year, so we sent your valuable things to your school dorm as well! Mr. Pinky, your sandals, shirts, skirts and dresses – we all packed it up for you! I hope you'll enjoy your stay in there, Dear. Stay safe, okay? And remember…you can just call us whenever you need something! _

_We Love You!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your Ever Loving Mom_

"Oh Mom, you really didn't have to bring almost everything from my room!" I gave a chuckle as I took the letter and hugged it closer to my heart. "I sure do hope you and Papa will stay safe, too." I looked at the letter once again and neatly folded it back to the envelope.

"Well, I better start unpacking all of these now before I'll finally have a good sleep!"

* * *

"Oy! Tokiya! Where have you been?" I pushed the door close with my free hand as my other hand gently rubbed my aching tummy. I walked towards my part of the room and sat carefully on my bed.

"What happened to you? Hey, I-CHI-NO-SE, TO-KI-YA~! What happened to you? What happened to yoooou~?"

_Otoya Ittoki. Seriously, when will this guy ever shut up? _I sighed and fixed my eyes on the little brat at the other side of the room. "Nothing happened, okay? I'm going back to sleep." I lay myself on the bed, grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped my whole body with it.

"But Tokiya~" The little brat cooed. "I want to know where you went – and Oh! Did you see the new student? He's quite cute and looks a lot like a girl! Did you see him already?"

"Oh that small dude? I wouldn't even bother going near to that annoying brat again!"

"Woah! So you've already seen him? That's cool! When? When? Wheeeen~?"

I rolled my eyes under the warm bed sheets and slowly closed my eyes from this unpleasant reality.

* * *

So how is it? This is actually my very first fanfic! So I'd be really glad if someone would review it! Thank you~ ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone! :D  
Sorry for the late update, but finally...here's chapter 2!

HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY READING THIS! TATA~ :)

**Disclaimer: **Uta No Prince Sama, as well as the places and characters (besides my OC which is Ayame Wakahisa) are not owned by me.

* * *

"W-why…" I felt tears dripping down my face. I can't withstand this any longer. My heart, aching as if it's been stabbed with a hundred knives, it's so agonizing. This emotion that once was kept well hidden inside of me…

_This can't be happening. What could my life be without them? I just couldn't accept this…I just couldn't._

"Aya-chan…" I could hear them whisper in my ear. "Don't cry, Aya-chan."

_Yes, that's right. I shouldn't be crying. After all, the only thing that's best for me and for everybody else is to leave and to not be a bother to everyone any longer._

Tighter and tighter, I held the two boys in my arms.

"C'mon Ayame-chan," The shorter one gently pet my hair as he gave out his most encouraging smile. "Cheer up."

"You know, even though we'd be far away from each other, we can still keep in touch!" Positively, the other one replied as he raised his finger in the air. _Those smiles…will I ever see them again? _"You'd always be in our hearts, Aya-chan."

"You guys, I…I wo-"

All of a sudden, I saw myself falling – falling deeper into darkness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP MEE-"

_THUG!_

I opened my eyes wide open to see myself lying flat on the ground. "Oh. It was just a dream – a freaking dramatically upsetting dream." I helped myself up and stretched for a few times until I finally am wide awake. I skipped towards the window and opened the velvet red curtains – expecting a beautiful morning view.

"Nothing like a good morni- OH MY GOD! IT'S SO BRIGHT!" I quickly turned around and closed the curtains from behind. "Phew, good thing my eyes didn't burn yet." I rubbed my eyes and walk on the way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and dressed myself up – obviously, I wore the male's uniform – while locking my eyes onto the ticking clock placed above the wide mirror of the bathroom. _Oh no, I might be late! _Finally, I placed my blonde wig properly on my head, got some snacks on the little fridge and off I went to go classroom-hunting.

I walked through different hallways - from long narrow ones to short wide ones – until I stopped in an area filled with students wandering around. _I bet the classrooms are near! _I walked through the busy hallway filled with different people – silent-type teens, gossip girls or even just the ordinary guys and gals who would just stay at a corner and have some chit-chat. Finally I arrived in a rather quiet aisle. I looked left and right to see nothing but walls with elegant paintings that adds up to the picturesque scene and atmosphere of the school's campus. The morning sun seemed to brighten up the path with the windows opened wide. I examined every single thing I came across to until I saw a door farther down the aisle. I stride towards it and looked up seeing a sign board, well decorated with musical notes and colorful stained glasses and a letter 'A' written at the center. "A? …Oh wait! This is A class!" I fixed my uniform and readied myself to turn the knob when someone from the inside pulled it open – dragging me together with the door.

_OOF!  
_

_I'm so gunna kill this troublesome person! This is such a disgrace! _I took a peek of who's responsible for this humiliating situation and not to my surprise, I saw a curly pinked-haired woman with big azure eyes staring down at me – Oh wait, this is no woman. It's…

"Ringo-sensei…" I sighed as I brushed of my wrinkled shirt.

"My-my…you're here, Aya- I mean, Wakahisa-chan." He gave me a wink and turned back to the class. "Everyone! I want to lend your eyes and ears for a second~!"

The whole class seemed to be murmuring something and finally, silence engulfed the place.

He rested both of his hands on my shoulders and cleared his throat. "This is Wakahisa-chan. He just transferred yesterday and is going to be our new classmate~!"

"Please take good care of me." I bowed low.

Then after, Ringo-sensei directed me to an empty sit. I sat silent – not even a single word came out from my mouth.

"Okay so for today, Mr. Headmaster had clearly decided to add some changes for the audition!" _Audition? What for? _Undoubtedly, I'm confused. I may be pretty late in attending this school but there are some things that are understandable for me: That this is just a high class school and that this school only provides a one year system. _I might have read some details related to this "audition stuffs" but I can't seem to remember what it is for…_

"Mr. Headmaster decided that…he's allowing group auditions from duos to trios or even as a whole group!" Everyone seemed to be talking at once. Some were already calling other people, mouthing words such as 'let's team up' or 'I'd still be going solo' and many other things that I actually can not understand. _What the heck is happening? What's with this solo, duo, trio, group thing? _I massaged my temples to ease me from this annoying feeling of being out of place.

"But what about the composers, Sensei?" a guy on the other side of the room stood up.

_Composers? What's that for?_

"Sensei! How about those in the idol course?" another person stood up.

_Idol…course?_

"How about our music?"

"Will we still pass our music sheets back?"

"B-But sensei, can we still use our instruments?"

Everyone seems to be affected by this change. One by one the students all stood up as they continued asking questions – which I seriously can't understand. _Music? Music Sheets? Intsruments? Idols? Composers? Auditions? What's with this school? – N-No. It can't be that this school is a…_

"Seriously, this Music Academy is always filled with surprises!" On my left, I can hear the girl beside me talking with another student at her back. "But at least we can finally team up, Right?" The two giggled as another group of people came to them.

_THIS IS A MUSIC ACADEMY? _I jerked backward as I narrowed my eyes. _HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW THAT?_ I examined the faces of the people surrounding me then to Ringo-sensei. All of them looked pretty busy talking to each other as they made different expressions. _I can't believe it. I'm not just a complete psycho but a stupid as well._

_RIIIINGG!_

"Okay, everyone may leave now. Just don't forget about announcement~!"

I got up and went outside the classroom. All the students seemed to walking their way to another place. Curious, I followed them from hallway to hallway until we finally reached a large room. I caught a glimpse of students eating such delicious sweet-scented foods. _This must be the cafeteria. _I, too, grabbed a tray, picked up some foods and lined myself along with the other students while paying up on the counter. I still can't get over the fact that this school is ACTUALLY a music academy – for short, you'll just have to sing, compose or whatever to pass. _So that means…I'd have to join that audition too? Never_. I shook my head as I tried erasing the thought of having to sing or do something else in front of somebody else. _B-But what did the others mean by the Composer and Idol courses? Does it mean that I should have a course too? Oh wait. I remembered Sensei talking about these things during the ride! I'm really, really slow._

After lining up for a long time, I dragged my tired feet to the tables' area only to find out every single table is occupied. _What a luck I have._

"Oyy!" I looked to my right and found a red-haired guy waving at me. _Isn't that the guy who brought my bag to my room? What does he want? Oh no…could it be, he knew I'm a girl? _"Oyy! Let's eat together, Wakahisa-san~!" He stood up, dashed towards me and dragged me to the table where he sat.

"Eh! B-bu-"

"C'mon! We're classmates! And I know you've been looking for a place to seat!"

_Oh right, he is my classmate. He was the one who kept on making loud noisy sounds awhile ago. And apparently he's right. Better have a seat than standing there looking like a complete idiot!  
_

"Oh! I almost forgot. My name's Otoya Ittoki. I was the one who carried your bag to your room! Hehe!" _What a cheerful guy he is._

"Nice to meet you then, Ittoki-san."

"Nah, just call me Otoya~!" He grinned and gave a peace sign.

As we were nearing the table, I fixed my eyes on the people sitting at it: two females and two other male students – all with different appearances and hairstyles. Some of their faces can't be seen 'cause their seats are facing away from me.

"Hey guys! I want you to meet Wakahisa-san. Some of you may have already met him at class!" _Seriously, when will this guy shut up? This is so embarrassing! Oh wait, did he say 'him'? Phew. At least he didn't realize it._

"U-um…Wakahisa-san," A charming little lady walked towards me. She has a short pinkish-red hair that looks so fine to brush. Her eyes seemed to be quite unordinary – with yellow eyes like hers; anybody can be put in a daze. "I-I'm Haruka Nanami. I hope we can be f-friends. I'm from A class, just like Wakahisa-san." She wore such a warm smile.

"Sure we can, Nanami-san."

"My, my…you look just like a lost wandering puppy." All of a sudden, a tall guy stood right beside me. He's surely taller than me and seemed to be quite flirtatious. He has a long orange hair and sharp blue eyes – without doubt, this guy's dangerous.

"Jinguji, you should stop doing that. You might freak him out." At the end of the table, a man seated with his arms cross glared at Mr. Flirty – or should I say 'Jinguji'. The guy seemed to be on the same class as I am since I've seen him reading a book awhile ago – not minding the noise around him. He looks rather stoic and calm. He has a short and straight blue hair that matches greatly with his personality. "Heh. Hijirikawa…stiff people like you will never capture a girl's heart." Jinguji took a chair at the other table and sat. _This guy is seriously getting into my nerves. Just calm yourself, Ayame, and everything will be just fine._

"Anyway…before these guys starts bickering again," The pink-haired lady stood up and glared at the two. "I want to introduce myself! I'm Tomochika Shibuya. Just call me Tomo-chan. We're both in the same class, you know." She grinned and gave a wink. _Right! I remembered, I saw her talking to Nanami-san during the class.. _"Oh and over there is Ichinose Tokiya." He pointed at the guy sitting in front of the guy called Hijirikawa. "He's quite arrogant and annoying, you know." Tomo-chan said in a quieter tone.

"I can still hear you, you know." He looked away from his book and looked at Tomo-chan with those cold and scary eyes. It took me a second or so until I finally realized who the guy is – it's non other than Mr. Arrogant!

"Y-YOU!" I pointed my index at him. As he turned his head to face me, his eyes widened. I don't really know what the reason was but he suddenly jerked backward and stiffened.

"Oyy, Tokiya! Are you alright?"

"Ichinose-san?"

"Tokiya-chan?"

All stared at me then back to Ichinose-san. _This is not good. But still, this is my chance. I need to thank him for what he did. And yeah, I'll say sorry too._

"Eh…Umm..Ichino-"

"D-don't you…Never mind. I'd be going now." He quickly grabbed his book, stood up and left. _Ehh? B-but I didn't tell him what I've wanted to say yet!_

"What was that all about?" Tomo-chan looked at me with her brow raised.

"It…it was nothing. HA-HA! HA-HA…"

_I shouldn't have elbowed him. I shouldn't have. Damn it!_

"Eliizaaabeeeeeethhhhh~" I momentarily glanced around to see where the voice came from when unexpectedly, out of nowhere, a sturdy arm grabbed me from my back. Like what my oh-so-random-reflexes would always do, I grabbed the person's shirt and flung the huge body to the ground.

That made me dizzy for a second until I finally came back to normal.

"E-Eh…No wonder Tokiya…" I took a look at Otoya-kun and the others from behind. All of them stiffened and wore such priceless expressions.

"E-Everyone, I'm really sorry!" I turned around and bowed. _Why on Earth did I just do that in front of everyone? That's so stupid of me. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_

"N-No. It's alright! R-right guys? HAHAHA!" Tomo-chan gave an awkward laugh while the others followed.

"Ite…that hurts." I sneaked a look from my back to see a pale blonde-haired guy lying, with his face flat on the ground.

"Oh God!" I helped the guy up. Surely, he was in extreme pain. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do that."

"Nah. It's alright. I just thought that you looked like my pet dog, Elizabeth." The guy wiped of the dirt from his glasses without removing it from his face – making his whole appearance hidden from being seen by me.

"Eli…zabeth?" _This name…it sounds so familiar. I can't remember from whom I've heard this before but it seems nostalgic. _I locked my wide opened eyes on the ground. _It can't be…_

"C'mon Natsuki, you should stop jumping on others and calling them your dog." Unpredictably, another voice came out of nowhere. I can clearly see the shadow of the other guy talking on the ground.

"Ehhh. B-but he sure does look like Elizabeth, don't you think, Syo-chan?"

_N-Natsuki….S-Syo…Could these guys be… _I tried moving myself but I can't seem to move even just a single finger. My body has heated up. As I kept my eyes locked on the ground, I felt the whole world being wobbly and deformed. _I-I'm hyperventilating – No! I should control this feeling, I really should!_

"Wakahisa-san?" I can hear Nanami-san calling my name but I just can't seem to make myself look up. _I'm stiffening. I can't move. What is going on? I said look up! Ayame, LOOK UP!_

And just like a miracle, my head tilted upward and to my surprise, I saw two faces – faces that made my heart beat faster and faster.

"Na-kun…Syo-kun. I-It's me." They seemed to be confused as they both looked at each other then back to me with brows raised. "I-I'm sorry…but who are you?" Without knowing, I felt tears flowing dripping down my face and in just an instant, I saw everything blur. _They can't remember me. They don't know me anymore. Why…why?_

"Wakahisa-san! Wakahisa-san!" I can sense someone calling my name again and again. Slowly, the voice faded away and all turned pitch black.

* * *

"Do you think he's okay?" I looked at the tiny body resting in front of me. It has just been hours since we first met and these things happened. "I shouldn't have jumped on him. B-but he really looks like Elizabeth~!" I gave a small whimper as I slapped both of my cheeks with my two hands. "What should I dooooo, Syo-chan~?" I turned to face Syo-chan who placed his hat down as he fixed his hair in front of the nurse's desk mirror.

"Just shut it up already! You might wake him up. This is the school's infirmary, Natsuki, so you better keep quiet."

"Fine." _Little Syo-chan's always no fun. He always keeps on telling me to quiet down or in some other time he would just ignore me the whole day! _I sighed as I rested my head on my hand.

"If only Otoya and the others weren't called earlier, they could've probably been the ones who would look after this guy. What's his name again?"

"They said he's Wakahisa-chan~!" I turned around to face the little blonde who kept on fixing his hair when in fact, it's already fine. "Hey, Syo-chan…"

"What?"

"What did he mean by 'It's you guys'?"

He looked away from the mirror and locked eyes with me. "How would I possibly know?"

"Nngghh..." Syo-chan moved closer to me as we both looked down to see the tired little guy, moaning in his deep sleep. "D-don't….we can't just part!" He cried out as he rolled over his sleep with tears welling up in his eyes.

"He seems to be having nightmares. What do we do? What do we do?" Syo-chan grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth. As he kept on shaking me vigorously, Wakahisa-san erupted in cries. We turned back to him to see such a terrible sight – his face turning red as he cried out plenty of tears. My heart sank at the look on his face. _I can't seem to understand what's wrong but I really want to help._

_BANG!_

Stunned, Syo-chan and I turned around to see Ringo-sensei kicked the door open. Woah. _That was the first time I've ever seen sensei do something so manly_. Along with him is Shining Saotome, our dear headmaster, who is looking straight at us.

"What haaaaaapppeened heereee?" Headmaster marched towards us. I sensed Syo-chan gulp as tiny drops of sweat dropped from his chin.

"H-He was just having nightmares." He stuttered.

I nod in agreement and turned my head back to see Ringo-sensei embracing the nearly awakening Wakahisa-chan in his arms.

* * *

"S-sensei…" I rubbed my eyes and looked up to Ringo-sensei who is stroking my hair with a comforting smile on his face. "It's alright Ayame-chan." He whispered in my ears as he continued to stroke my hair. I looked around to find the two guys talking to Mr. Saotome – explaining what actually happened to me. I slowly went down from the bed and took small steps towards them.

"You really can't remember me, Na-kun…Syo-kun?" The two guys turned around. My voice seemed to crack with emotions. At my left, I saw Syo-kun rubbing the back of his head – as if to tell that he's trying to reminisce something from his memories.

"Wakahisa-chan, for the last time, we really don't know who you are." Natsuki-kun replied as he shrugged his shoulders then turned to face Syo-kun. "Right, Syo-chan?"

"Uh…yeah." They were trying to avoid having eye contacts with me. I frowned as I clenched my fist tight. _I can't take this anymore! These guys…_

"We're really sorry Waka-"

"YOU BASTARDS! I WENT TO THIS FREAKING SCHOOL JUST TO SEE YOU BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME!" I just can't take it anymore. I feel like wanting to beat them up but I just can't. _They're just so dear to me! Even though I may look like a complete psycho shouting at innocent people like them but I really do want them to know that I am Ayame Wakahisa…their childhood friend who had always been treasuring them in my heart._

I sense Ringo-sensei, Mr. Headmaster and the two guys looking – no, staring at me like I'm a crazy person who broke out from the asylum. I ran towards the door, hoping to escape from this saddening scene when suddenly someone grabbed my arm. "L-Let go!" I tried shoving it off when surprisingly I hit the person's face. I turned around to see the person who grabbed me was no other than Natsuki-kun. His face is all red and puffy after the hit. I looked down to find his glasses lying down on the newly shined floorings of the room. I tried picking it up when all of a sudden his grip became stronger and stronger. "O-Ouch, i-it hu-"

"Shut the hell up."

My eyes widened. I fixed my eyes onto his– it's still the same emerald green eyes that I've been looking at before but this time, it seemed different. I can feel a dark aura surrounding Natsuki. _T-This is not Natsuki…this is…_

"Satsuki! Don't hurt him!" I turned to my right to see Syo-kun trying to come nearer. _Satsuki! Now I remember. Natsuki had always been suffering from a split personality problem called 'Gemini Syndrome' and his other personality is named…Satsuki._

"I said let go." I turned my head back to Satsuki who is currently gripping my hand tighter and tighter until I can't feel my hands anymore.

"Will you just quit it, Huh? You've been over reacting the whole time as if you'd known us since before!" He pushed me to the wall, pinning me with his powerful body, while his hands are still tightly gripped on my arm. I kept my face straight. I don't want to look scared at all. I've had enough of running away from things such as these. I need to defend myself. I looked down to see the glasses, untouched. _Glasses! I remembered how his glasses – when placed back to his face – turned him back to Natsuki. B-but I can't reach it from this position. I need to find alternatives._

"Why? Are you scared that you can't even look up to me?"

"Heh. Not really." I turned to Syo who is already inches away from the glasses.

"Syo-kun!" He looked up to me as I mouthed the words 'glasses' to him. He seemed to understand what I was trying to tell him so he nodded in reply then quickly grabbed the glasses from the ground.

"My…you poor little thing." He gave and evil smirk and leaned closer to me. "You even called that rascal to help you. Ha! So pathetic."

"Oh really." I secretly placed my foot behind his foot's heel. And while he's being destructed by my talking, I aggressively pushed him backward – making him loose control of his balance and fell. Without a word, I quickly pinned him down with all the remaining strength I have. "Syo-kun! The glasses…quick!"

As quick as a fox, Syo-kun placed the glasses onto Satsuki. And in a few blinks, Satsuki finally turned back to Natsuki.

"Wakahisa…chan?" He stared up to me with a confused look on his face. Slowly, Natsuki sat up - making me look like I'm sitting on his lap. _Okay, this is by far the strangest position I've ever been into in my entire life. _For the first few seconds, we just looked at each other – face to face when unexpectedly he rested both of his hands on my shoulders that surprisingly went down to my forearms.

"W-What the heck are you doing to me?" I narrowed my eyes as I looked onto his sharp emerald green eyes. His eyes unexpectedly widened. He bent over – making him just centimeters away from touching the tip of my nose. "Y-You're a-"

"Weeeeeell. I gueesssss the shoooow's oooooover." And like on cue, Mr. Saotome interrupted him as he walked towards us and knelt down. "Just remeeeeemberrrrr about what I saaaaaid to youuuuu, Wakahisaaaaaa." Without another word, Headmaster stood up and exited the room followed by Ringo-sensei who stopped and turned around. "I'd just be in the faculty room if you'll ever need some help!" Ringo-sensei gave me a wink and left.

As the three of us fixed ourselves, I kept on looking at the two who seemed to be thinking deeply.

"Uhh…I guess I'd be heading out first." Syo grabbed his hat from the desk and stepped out of the room. He didn't bother look back to us but continued to walk straight – wearing an emotionless expression.

"Oh…bye then." I slipped on my shoes and tied it tight. _I guess they never remembered me at all._

"Wakahisa-chan," I glanced at my side and saw Natsuki fixing his eyes on me as he came closer. "Uh…are you…? Gah! Nevermind." He buried his face in his hands, cursing in a low voice that is followed by a big heavy sigh. "In any case, do you already know your way here? Or should I accompany you then?"

_Seriously, I'm not only a psycho and a stupid but also a dumb student who always depend on others since day one. _I really don't want to be dependent anymore. I guess I should really start being autonomous from now on. "No. I still don't know every single way here but I guess I can do it on my own. So, I don't need you to accompany me anymore." I stood up and gave him a grin and dashed towards the door. "See ya!" I waved goodbye and randomly walked straight to the right wing. _I really don't know where the heck I'm heading. _I slapped my face lightly as I continued my walk to nowhere. _Stop making a fool of yourself, Ayame! You know you really don't know your way here._

"Wakahisa-chan~!" I turned around to see Natsuki running towards me. "You know if you'll continue walking, you will just meet a dead end." I looked back to see a completely dark path. I was and had always been scared of creepy, cold and dark places. _I never realized I was walking towards that path! _I gulped and turned back to him. "HA-HA-HA! You know I was just trying to make you think that I don't know the place!" I forced my self to let out a fake laugh. _Crap. What a pitiable excuse._

"You sure are funny!" He gave out a loud chuckled. "C'mon, let's just go together. To the dorms~?"

"Sure. To the dorms."

_I've truly missed having these kinds of times with him. I wish this would last longer. But I guess…they will never treat me the same no more. After all, they never realized that it's me, Ayame Wakahisa, the whole time._

"Are you alright?" Natsuki paused and looked back at me.

"Yes. I'm just fine!" I gave him two thumbs up and scurried towards him. _Well I guess this is better than no communication at all!_

Then after, Natsuki and I just talked and giggled on our way to the dorms.

* * *

I know, I know. The ending sucks. Well it's just that I can't think of any other ending XD

Hope you'll review it! :D

Keep reading 'til the end guys!


	3. I'm SORRRRYYYY! TT

Hello Everyone! ^-^

I'm really sorry for not updating fast. It's just that for the past days, I've been busy preparing for our mountain climbing this upcoming May. And because of that, I wasn't able to continue making chapter three. (I'm really sorry )

But even though I won't be able to update right now, I hope you guys would just be patient! :D

I'm really happy for those who are reading my fanfic. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Take Care and Have a nice day! :D

P.S Heeeeey my silent readers, try reviewing my story too, okay? I want to know what you guys really think about my story and also I would like you to help me write better stories!


End file.
